B
is the 8th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 43. Synopsis Black's first battle is underway and the stakes are high, but how will he cope when the nearby land is caught alight? Chapter Plot Black tells Tep the ways of training but tells Tepig, he's never fought anyone in a fully-fledged battle before. Thus, he reminds the importance of combing the skills with that of the rest of his team. He remarks one can have battles against each other, or against wild Pokémon, or even battle other trainers. The only problem Black sees with all of this is that he never had an actual battle before. He tells Tep that some people think Pokémon battles are uncivilized: Bianca's parents are strict and that Cheren worries what adults think of him, those being the reasons why they won't battle him. The only thing he could do to train Musha and Brav is by battling each other and by battling wild Pokémon. However, now that he's on his journey, he bets that he'll meet lots of trainers to battle. Black calls out to the rocky terrain to see if there are any trainers around whom he could battle. No-one replies so he walks further out to see if there is anyone around. Suddenly, Black walks into something and falls to the ground. He thinks he's walked into a huge rock, but it turns out to be a hiker. The hiker heard his request and accepts his challenge. He introduces himself as Andy and sends out three Pokémon, Blitzle, Cottonee and Roggenrola. Black is shocked to she he's a trainer, while Andy asks Black what his goal in life is. Black tells him his goal is to win at the Pokémon League, and Andy compliments that it's a fine goal. Black braces himself for the first battle, and sees that he's using his three Pokémon in battle. He frantically looks through his guide to see what type of battle it is: the Triple Battle. Black brings out Tep, Musha and Brav for battle, and remarks this is the new style of rules from the Pokémon Association. As Andy notes Black has been studying hard, he has Roggenrola, Blitzle and Cottonee use Rock Slide, Tail Whip and Razor Leaf on Black's Pokémon. He orders Tep, Musha and Brav to use Flame Charge, Psybeam and Aerial Ace. Black comments to himself how different a battle with a trainer feels and that he hasn't fought a battle like this, aiding to his study on battles, and wonders if he can even win this. Black understands that Cottonee is a Grass type and that Tep is a Fire type, with Tep being adjacent from Cottonee, he can use moves against it. He commands Tep to use Flame Charge against Cottonee. Andy prepares for a counter but runs off, as he is feeling too hot due to the attack. He runs off to his backpack to drink some water. As he is drinking, Black wonders what he's doing. Andy suddenly spots that his Pokémon are knocked out and cries that he lost again. With his loss, he feels that he should retire. Black questions why but Andy admits that in truth, he only acts he's confident when in actuality, he feels he's a rotten trainer, for he has been waiting to enter the Pokémon League for 20 years, and still hasn't done that. He questions Black that did he know that one needs eight Gym Badges, in which Black confirms. He goes on to tell that when he was younger, he started to collect badges but always gave up halfway and when the Pokémon League started, the deadline passed away and he would just be one of the spectators. He tells that since then, he was giving up his dream and now waits for trainers on Route 1 and challenges those, whom he thinks they can't beat him. Andy tells that he lost a battle to a trainer who has never battled before, to which Black says that he ran off. Andy replies that that's the problem, for he can't take heat,since he gets woozy and thirsty when his opponent uses fire moves. Black questions Andy, reminding him about his Pokémon and their dreams, to which Andy says that he is a lousy trainer. He shows Cottonee doesn't even pay attention to him anymore. Suddenly, Black notices that it's pretty hot with Andy telling him that he's sweating. Soon, they see the field on fire. Black does a handstand so Brav can pick him up and Musha can clear his mind. Once up in the air, Black tries to find the source of the fire but then prioritizes to stop the fire first. Since neither he nor Andy have a Water-type Pokémon, he sees a large rock. He jumps off and tells Brav to pick up the rock and throw it in the river nearby. Andy tells him it's no use, but Black, feeling optimistic, says that he needs to pull himself together and help him. He tells Andy to use his Cottonee to use Cotton Spore at the pillar of water. Andy has Cottonee do so, to which Black tells Brav to pick them up and scatter them over the fire-laden area. Black comes to the conclusion that the fire started with Cottonee playing the smoldering fire from Tep's attack before. Andy becomes enraged at Cottonee but Black tells him to chill out. Black thinks that Cottonee was playing with the fire so it could overcome its weakness to fire. Andy feels bad, and wants to apologize to Cottonee. Andy questions what Musha was doing to Black, he replies in saying that it eats his dream of winning the Pokémon League so he can think clearly. He worries if Black's dream will disappear, but Black reassures that his dream will never die, since his desire to compete in the Pokémon League is quite big. Andy becomes envious, since he was optimistic like Black, but lost his resolve. Black suggests to Andy to shout what he shouts. The two shout out they'll enter the Pokémon League and win the championship. The two look at each other, and laugh. Black notes that Andy is a trainer sensitive to heat, which clouds his judgment during the battle. Black departures from Andy and thinks to him that Andy will overcome his weakness and enter the Pokémon League. He tells his Pokémon that their next stop is Striaton City. However, a guy with green hair watches them, and turns around to leave. Debuts Character *Andy *N Pokémon *Cottonee *Blitzle *Roggenrola *Audino (explanation) *Dwebble (explanation) *Lillipup (flashback) *Petilil (flashback) Move *Flame Charge Trivia Dub edits *In Viz Media edition, the scene with N was cut out. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 43 chapters